Living The Rich Life
by EmpressKay
Summary: Sakura gets a job to be Sasuke Uchiha's maid, at first they hate each other, but what happens when Sakura starts to fall in love with him?


**Living The Rich Life**

**AN:**** Hey so it's me EmpressKay, this is my first fanfic so sorry for any mistakes that I make. So yeah, ENJOY!**

**Summary: Sakura gets a job to be Sasuke Uchiha's maid, at first they hate eachother, but what happens when Sakura starts to fall in love with him?**

**"blah blah blah"-Kyuubi**

"blah blah blah"-Normal Speech

**_blah blah blah-Inner sakura_**

_blah blah blah- thoughts_

* * *

_Sakura's POV:_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" I yelled. _I hate my clock, why is it so... whats the word...LOUD! Jeez I wanna sleep in._

**Yah yah whatevs, oi get up!**

_No! I'm sleepy._

**Oi, Yah wrench, get up otherwise your mamma will kick your ass.**

_No she won't now piss off._

**Whatevs**

"Sakura Haruno, get your butt off the bed and get ready for school!" Mamma yelled.

**HAH!**

_Shut up Inner!_

_Hm...school. SHIT SCHOOL._ I shot up and looked at my now, half smashed, clock. OMG, its already 6:30am. I ran to the bathroom, had a shower and then decided what to wear. I decided to wear . . (AN. haha sorry, click on the link so you can see what she is wearing because I cant be asked to describe it

_Today's look is quite geeky in some ways I guess. Oh well, I could care less about what other people think of me. Before you ask, today is my first day of school, and I am gonna be late. I moved schools from Toyohashi to Tokyo because of my mamma's new job._

"Mamma I', leaving, good luck on your interview!" I yelled while heading out of the door. I remembered to get my camera and put on my glasses and get my lunch money. _OMG what am I gonna do though? First day of school, I don't even know where it is._ I kept walking in a random direction, kind of hoping that I would magically find the way to school when... BANG. Someone just ran into me. I opened my eyes and saw bright blue ones looking back at me. It was a guy, he had short, messy blonde hair and...wait a minute, WHISKERS?! Woah, he looks, well lets say he looks different.

"You okay?" He asked me. All I could do was stand and nod.

"Oh good, hey my names Naruto!" He yelled. He looked at me to say that he wanted my name as well. _Erm...does he expect me to just tell him my name? I don't know him._

"Whats your name? No chance you go to Namikaze High School?!" He asked me. _What a weir...wait what? That's my new school!_

"Yeah, today is my first day but I don't have a clue where it is" I said. He suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well don't worry, I WILL TAKE YOU" he yelled and put him thumbs up. I couldn't help but smile at him. Something told me we were gonna be good friends.

"Come on, Ill lead the way!" He said, and I followed him.

* * *

_Naruto POV:_

_Oh damn it. Another day of school. WAHH why me? I wanna stay home and eat yummy ramen and watch the new housewives of new jersey but NO, education has to get in the way. Wait, I have maths homework to give into today, oh well, it's only Kakashi-sensei, he wont care, he will probably get to class when the bell goes for period 2._

I ran out of the house with 20 cups of ramen stashed in my bag. I ran and ran untill, BANG. Oh bumped into someone. I looked at her in surprise. She had long, light pink hair and deep emerald eyes. Her nose was petite and her lips were plump and pink. She looked sooo beautiful, It took me everything not to blush.

**_Woah, she is one sexy lady_**

_Don't say sexy kyuubi, it sound retarded_

**_Ill say what I want when I want, er kid, you might wanna like talk to her, she looks like shes gonna piss herself and run away._**

It was true, she looks scared. _Should I give her some ramen, it makes everyone feel better._

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh good, hey my names Naruto!" I yelled. I was expecting her to tell me her name. She made no sign of doing so, so I just continued.

"Whats your name? No chance you go to Namikaze High School?!" I asked. As soon as I asked that, she looked at me with surprise.

"Yeah, today is my first day but I don't have a clue where it is" She said. _YES! She goes to the same school as me! I should take her there seeing as she is lost and I have an excuse for being late._

"Well don't worry, I WILL TAKE YOU" I exclaimed. I saw her smile and couldn't help but smile too. _I feel like we are going to be really good friends!_

"Come on, Ill lead the way!" I said and she followed me.

When we got to school, we still had 5 minutes left to get to homeroom. We got in there and I straight away saw the gang sitting in their normal seats. The gang is...

Sasuke Uchiha- Son of Fugaku Uchiha, the owner of Uchiha corps. He is a stuck up teme but my best friend.

Neji Hyuuga- He is from the Hyuuga clan, the 2nd most best clan after Uchiha.

Hinata Hyuuga- Neji's cousin and heiress to the Hyuuga clan.


End file.
